Christmas Eve
by Selina MacCloveror
Summary: Kagome shares the story of Santa Claus with the village children, setting up an appearance for the Big Man himself. But St. Nick is a little lacking in "holiday spirit..." (I started writing this years ago for a contest for a story based on a Christmas song. You'll see which song I chose.)


So! I know it's been forever (and ever and ever). This story has been in my head for years, and every Christmas it comes back to haunt me. I finally got a chance to get it down this year, so here it is. Hope you enjoy.

"_And he visits each home after everyone is asleep. He has presents in his big red bag, and he sets one out for every child who's been good all year."_

"_Every home, Kagome-sama? Every single one in the whole world?"_

_She smiled, her eyes sparkling. "Yes. He's magic, you see…."_

* * *

Inuyasha watched her as she sat by the fire in their little hut, her bottom lip between her teeth as she focused on her stitching in the flickering light. She was still getting the hang of all this village woman stuff, but she was determined to get that red suit looking the way she wanted it, no matter how many pricked fingers it cost her.

He huffed and contemplated the finished hat in his hands. It was red as well, with white trim that was probably a little more crooked than she had been trying for. He'd haggled with that merchant for the better part of an hour to get a decent price on the red cloth, but Kagome had been appreciative.

'Very appreciative,' he remembered with a secret smile as he ran his hands over the soft linen cap.

* * *

"_It's for the children," she reminded him, holding the purchase up to the light. She eyed it critically, then nodded in satisfaction. "It's perfect, Inuyasha. Thank you so much." She bestowed one of her brightest smiles on him and hugged him with one arm, clutching the cloth to her chest with the other._

"_Feh," he grumped, and let her go to drop the bag with the other necessities he'd acquired. "They'd never even heard of this 'Santa' before you filled their heads about him. Don't see the point of it." He dropped into his place by the fire, warming himself from the long trip in the cold December drizzle. _

"_It'll make them happy," she simply said, and set the cloth on a low table as she passed him toward the back of the hut. "And me," she said, her voice a little lower._

_His ear twitched at the change in timbre, and he turned to see her smiling at him, a look in her eyes that he was starting to know well. Her cheeks darkened a bit as she kneeled near the futon. "I really appreciate you getting it," she hinted, slowly untying the knot at her waist. _

* * *

"There. I think that'll do it."

He looked up and saw her holding the suit in front of her, looking to him for confirmation. The thing was huge! "Oi! Have you gone batty, woman? I ain't that fat!"

She laughed and shook her head, looking down at the suit again. "It's supposed to be fat. Don't worry, we'll stuff it with something. Come here, I want to see if it's tall enough for you."

Muttering under his breath, he rose gracefully to his feet, dropping the hat on the pile of discarded red trimmings near her seat. He resisted fidgeting as she held the suit up to his shoulders, leaning back to check the length. Nodding, she held one sleeve along the length of his arm, humming merrily to herself and ignoring his pout. She was growing impervious to his sulking when he didn't want to go along with one of her hairy ideas. He'd have to figure out something else to irritate her.

"Perfect," she decided, and sloppily folded the suit. "And now for the beard."

His eye twitched disbelievingly. "Beard?"

"Yes," she said, gathering up an armful of shorn wool. "A big one."

"Aw, shit."

* * *

"Dammit, woman, this wool itches!"

"Quiet! The children will hear you."

"I don't wanna do this! Why do we have to entertain all the village brats? Couldn't we just hand out the stupid toys in the morning?"

"Inuyasha!"

His ears flattened under the red cap. He looked into her eyes and saw the exasperation there, as well as the hope. They were just outside the first of the huts, and he knew the family was inside waiting for him to make his grand entrance, the kids chattering excitedly. It was dark outside, well after sunset, and the crazy woman was holding out the bag stuffed with little wooden and crudely-sewn toys inside. He glared at it, offended by this new degradation he was faced with, and looked back up into her eyes, noticing the impatience sparking to life in her features as she stood there shivering in the chilly air.

"Fine!" he barked, snatching the red bag from her cold fingers. "But those damn kids better appreciate this!"

Kagome instantly brightened, accustomed and unaffected by his foul mood. "I appreciate it," she stressed, her breath coming out in white puffs, and pressed herself to him for warmth. He dropped the bag and enfolded her small frame in his arms, the straw in his suit keeping him from feeling her against his body. He was a little too warm, actually, and getting poked in funny places. He sighed, closing his eyes and wondering why he put up with bullshit like this for her. I

'Because you love her,' /Ihis conscience reminded him.

'Keh,' he thought, even as his heart warmed inside his chest. He held her a little tighter.

"Now smile," she said, pulling away slightly to look at him adoringly, "and remember: you're jolly!"

"Feh!" he snorted, and pulled her close again. "I'll give you jolly, wench. You'd better be ready to thank me later for putting me through this." He noticed her cheeks redden, and smirked triumphantly. "That's right. You owe me."

She smiled through her blush and tilted back her head, whispering seductively, "And what exactly do I owe you, Husband?"

Something stirred within him, and he dropped his face to meet hers. "A kiss will do for starters, Wife." Before she could respond, he pressed his lips to hers, instantly warming them. Her scent exploded around him, and he pulled her to him as tightly as he could, exploring her covered body with roaming hands.

Things were just starting to get interesting when a scuffle behind him caught his attention. His ears snapped back as he froze in place, but he was too late. They had been caught.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san! I saw Kagome-sama kissing Santa Claus!"

"I did, too! We saw Kagome-sama kissing Santa Claus! They're outside, come look, come look!"

Kagome blushed as bright as his suit, and he frowned mightily. "Keh! Don't blame this on me, wench! Now you're going to have to explain to everyone that I'm really Sa– mmph!" He winced at the chill of her fingers over his mouth. "Mph! Mm-mur-meh-mm-mumph!"

"Quiet!" she hissed, and pointed her finger in his face. "You're not Inuyasha; you're Santa Claus! Everyone will just think I have a thing for guys who wear red. Now smile, mister, and go inside!"

"The hell they will!" he announced, hefting the bag over his shoulder. "They're going to find out it's me! Nobody's going to think my wife is kissing anyone but me!"

"GET JOLLY, DAMMIT!"

He scowled, beaten, then turned in a huff and went to the door of the hut, bracing himself for the hysteria already taking place inside. "Ho ho ho," he grumbled, and pulled back the door.


End file.
